Silver Frames Old Flames
by Reyna-Mew
Summary: Severus is enjoying his home alone when suddenly he gets an unexpected late night visitor... Severus and Lucius, set during sometime in the books I dunno, Rated M for a reason! Enjoy ladies and gents!


AN: **I, the author Reyna-Mew, do not own any of the characters, their personalities or anything associated with them, these all belong to J.K. Rowling. **So I thought that I would try my hand on a little oneshot for you lovely readers, this is my first attempt at something like this, so keep that in mind haha xD Anyways I hope you enjoy the read and just to emphasis the warnings, this is rated M, so there will be some rather descriptive stuff in here, I personally don;t think it's too descrptive but if you feel otherwise please let me know! but you've been warned! Happy reading!

* * *

Silver Frames, Old Flames

Severus sat in his favourite black velvet armchair of his study. The cherry wood accents bore scratches from being in the possession of careless owners, and the colour had faded with the years of neglect. A bright fire was flickering in the floo, the flames reflecting off of the lenses of his thin silver-framed glasses. He glanced for a moment up at the clock; it was nearly one in the morning. Severus closed his book with a loud snap and looked around at his study, his eyes now tired from the late night reading. He put the book back in its proper place on the shelf and tucked in his chair. He tipped the rest of his fire whiskey down and placed the cup on the cherry wood desk. Severus left the room, eager to get to the silken sheets and comfortable bed that lulled him into his deepest of sleeps. He was coming around the corner to the winding staircase when he heard something. His instincts kicking in Severus turned around and headed once again towards his study. His footsteps were light and cautious as he listened with bated breath, cupping his ear with his slender and well worked hand. Severus pulled out his wand and stepped back into his study, and closed the door behind him. Someone was attempting to waltz right into his home by floo; he wasn't going to let them get away with that. Once again he pulled out his chair and took a seat. His dark eyes glinting like onyx as they fixed themselves upon the fire place. And just as he had expected, someone came tumbling in. This someone was dressed in a very fine long black cloak and hastily got up to steady himself from his less than graceful entrance. Severus watched the man dust the soot off of his robes, and placed the tips of his fingers together and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well well well, and what pleasure do I have of a visit as late as this, Lucius?"

Lucius stiffened at the sound of his companion's voice. He turned around and looked at Severus, the leather of his gloves suddenly becoming taut against the handle of his snake-headed cane.

"Ah, Severus. I just thought it would be a nice evening to visit you. It has been a very long time."

His voice was collected, but far from calm, it shook ever so slightly and Severus picked up on this. He smiled to himself, but as quick as it had come it vanished. Lucius pulled up a chair across from Severus and made himself at home. Severus waved his hand in the air, and in a puff of wispy smoke a crystal glass appeared in his slender hand.

"It is one in the morning Lucius, I wonder… does Narcissa know of your whereabouts?"

Severus' voice was cold and steely, but there was a hint of curiousity within it. He passed Lucius the bottle of fire whiskey and the glass. Lucius poured himself some and tipped the glass back; he wiped the few drops of liquor from his lips and looked at Severus with a half-smile, which lit up his features. His steel blue eyes glinting in the dying light of the fire.

"And so it _is_ one in the morning," His tone was that of mock surprise, Severus scowled and waved his hand in a circle for the blond man before him to continue. "And the last time I checked, _Severus._ My wife was on a bit of a vacation with her friend, and Draco is staying with Blaise."

The statement would have been simple, had Lucius' tone not suddenly dropped to a level that Severus knew all too well. He smirked to himself and his lips quirked in a knowing and approving smile. He watched as the light crimson glow of the dying fire played with Lucius' features, clearly etching out his face. Memories flashed across his vision as he stared hungrily at the platinum blond man before him, whose gaze had not faltered the whole time. They stared at one another for a long time, until Lucius looked away and tipped another drink. He got up abruptly and placed the glass on the desk. His hands clenched into fists and he looked at Severus longingly.

"I can't take this any longer Severus. I need… I need…"

His voice was desperate and his hands were now clenched tightly upon his cane. He was writhing in his seat looking up at Severus.

"And what is it that you need Lucius?"

Severus' words had been harsher than he wanted, but this is what he was trying to do. He wanted to push Lucius out; they didn't have time to be playing these sorts of games anymore. And as if reading his mind Lucius glared slightly at the dark haired man who sat with an air of proudness across from him.

"I won't have that this time Severus. I know what you're trying to do and I can assure you…"

Lucius walked over to Severus and brought his mouth to his ear, and parted his lips.

"That it will not work this time. I will have my way, I _always_ get my way. I need _you_."

The last part of his words burned themselves onto the lobe of Severus' ear. He could hear his voice of reason yelling at him, telling him that he should push him out again, but he didn't. He to stood up, and looked Lucius in the eyes. He could feel the beast that had been kept quiet for so long threatening to overcome him; he tried to quell it, and keep it quiet. His efforts were not prevailing. Severus reached out a hand and placed it behind Lucius' head, he watched as the blond man closed his eyes waiting for him to make his move. Severus without hesitation brought him in close to his body with a fast and rough pull of his arm. Their lips met one another's, and Lucius gloved hands tangled into the dark and stringy raven locks of Severus. They pulled apart from the kiss and looked at one another; Severus' dark eyes were burning with hunger. Again he pulled his blond companion in for another kiss, this time allowing himself some lax. His tongue found the part in Lucius' mouth and forcefully wrenched it open, their tongues grappling with one another. Severus could feel the hunger and desire that he had tried so hard for so many years to stifle, begin to bubble and rise inside of him. Lucius took off his coat, gloves and his vest, leaving him in only his dark black dress pants and white silk dress shirt. Severus looked down and his breath caught when he saw that the top few buttons of Lucius' shirt were undone, revealing his pale collar bone and chest beneath it. His nimble fingers unbuttoned the rest of them, and the shirt slid like liquid down Lucius' body to the floor below. Severus began to kiss every inch of the platinum blond man before him, biting playfully at his neck and chuckling darkly when he felt the goose bumps against his lips. Severus scratched lightly and playfully at Lucius' back as he kissed and licked and bit him, he could feel a growing pressure against his thigh. Severus stopped and looked at Lucius, there was no other option at this point, there was no turning back and they both knew it.

"Bedroom now."

Severus' voice purred into Lucius' ear, and shivers racked his body. His raven haired lover grabbed him around the wrist and pulled on his arm as he hastily ran through the hall and up the stairs to his sleeping quarters. Severus pushed open the door and began to undress himself, the strain of his trousers now becoming painful against his hardening member. Lucius removed his belt and pants and slipped underneath the warm covers and watched in arousal as his lover undressed himself. Unable to resist Lucius grabbed his erection in his hand and began to rub his shaft up and down delighting in the way the moonlight etched Severus' sculpted figure, and illuminated his pale scars. Severus finished undressing himself and came over to the bed and slipped under the covers, the heat wrapping his cool skin. He turned to his lover and pulled him in for another passionate kiss, and their tongues fought for dominance. Lucius moaned slightly as their shafts rubbed against one another, causing each of them to throb with excitement. Severus broke apart the kiss and pushed Lucius down onto his back and looked at him with a lewd smile on his face.

Severus took Lucius' erection in his mouth, feeling it throb and twitch as he did so. Slowly he licked and swiveled his tongue over Lucius' head, and smiled to himself as he watched his back arch in pleasure. He went down a little farther, biting his lovers' member as he did so. Lucius moaned again and Severus took all of him into his mouth, wanting nothing more than to feed the beast that had long been asleep inside of him. His languid fingers began to fondle Lucius' testes in his hand, and he could feel them hardening as he continued his endeavor. Lucius' hands darted to the locks of Severus' head and he pushed him down farther, he could feel his silken tongue lathering his aching member. He pulled on Severus' hair hard and pulled him away from his actions. He was panting slightly and looked at Severus, a slight blush creeping across his high cheekbones.

"I almost finished, it's been so long. I figured that you didn't want me to just yet…"

He looked away from Severus and the full extent of his blush now appeared on his face. Severus chuckled sensually as he stroked Lucius' throbbing and swollen member. Lucius grabbed his wrists and pinned him down on his back, smiling in triumph.

"Now it's your turn."

He placed his mouth around Severus' swollen head and began to suck and lick it; Severus tensed and writhed in the pleasure. Lucius began to go down even more watching Severus' every move. His hands moved up to meet his lovers' testes and he began to fondle them, feeling them harden in his hands caused him to gasp with excitement. Severus writhed more and more as Lucius' lavish tongue spread over his member, coating and lathering it in his slick saliva. Lucius took all of him in his mouth and began to suck and lick and bite at the base. Severus took a hand full of Lucius hair and pushed him down even more, hardening even more at the sound of him gagging. He pulled him up and looked at him, and looked into his steel blue eyes.

"Please Severus, I want too."

Lucius' voice was barely more than a whisper, but Severus heard him. He flipped Lucius around on his stomach and got up from the bed for a moment and began to rummage around in his bedside stand. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant, and squeezed some into his hands. He rubbed them together, making it warm. He placed it on his member, and crept silently back to his blond lover who awaited him in the bed. Slowly he situated himself just outside of Lucius' opening.

"I am about to show you no mercy. We can stop here if you'd like, because after this Luc… there is no turning back."

Severus' voice was low, lower than usual and its normal edge was now replaced with raw passion, sexuality and desire. Lucius looked back up at him wide eyed, he didn't say a word. Severus fixed him with a piercing gaze and Lucius nodded his head, he wanted this, no he _needed_ this. Severus pushed himself inside of Lucius' opening and allowed a moan to escape from his mouth at the sheer tightness of his insides. Severus grabbed Lucius' hips in his hands and began to thrust with the weight of his entire body behind him. Lucius' voice was hoarse from his moans of ecstasy. Beads of sweat began to form between the two men and Severus' hands reached up to the nape of his lovers' neck and he dug his sharp nails into his pale flesh. Slowly and deliberately Severus drove his nails down Lucius' back, revealing red marks of where they trailed. Lucius' voice broke out a sharp moan of pain and pleasure and Severus could feel himself edging ever closer to climax. Severus flipped Lucius around onto his back and grabbed his ankles in his hands. He held up Lucius' legs and began to thrust harder than before. Sweat was now coming in streams down his body, and Lucius' erection was becoming too painful to ignore. He snaked his hand down to his member and began to play with himself. He watched as Severus closed his eyes and Lucius closed his too, he could feel his testes hardening, he was close to finishing, but he wanted to finish with Severus.

"Severus, I'm going to finish. Finish with me."

His voice came out in a rushed hoarse whisper, but Severus heard it all the same. He picked up the speed of his thrusting, his own member throbbing from all of the pleasure he was experiencing. He let a loud moan escape his mouth as he felt himself slipping deeper and deeper into the depths of ecstasy and Lucius was going with him.

"Luc…"

Severus threw his head back and continued to thrust inside of Lucius, his moans now coming out in waves as he came to climax. Lucius' member twitched, and expelled his seed. Severus slowed down, and finally ceased his actions and looked down at Lucius, the splashes of white against his skin glistened in the moonlight. He collapsed next to his blond lover and wrapped him in his arms. Severus murmured softly against Lucius' platinum blond hair and played with his fine locks. Lucius turned his head to look into the deep and dark eyes of his raven haired lover.

"I love you too Severus."

Lucius turned his face again and stared at the wall, his vision slowly becoming hazy and blurry, sleep would soon take him. He closed his eyes and let Severus play with his hair as he always did after they had spent the night together, it relaxed him. Sleep took him, and Severus played with the fine locks of blond in his slender hands. He placed a small kiss atop Lucius' head and closed his own eyes, knowing that in the morning he would be alone once again, as he always was.

* * *

AN: And so that concludes this oneshot, I hope you enjoyed reading it. This is important that I get some major reviews done on this one though okay? I need to know what can be improved upon, because I want to make you guys satisfied with what I give you, so no excuses critiques please haha!


End file.
